


[podfic] burnin' up for you

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno will maintain until his dying day that the first time he sets the house on fire is definitely not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] burnin' up for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [burnin' up for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632912) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



Length: 32m 55s | 30.5 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?v42bo0yqbtk7bw3)

so I read this on my phone under my desk at work yesterday and I knew I had to record it :) I'm on the tail end of a cold so I sound kind of nasally. And I'm pretty sure I screw up some of the name pronunciations, so I'm sorry about that too. but it was _so much fun_ to record. thanks to hapakitsune for giving blanket permission to podfic.


End file.
